Los Nuevos Sentimientos
by Daichi-san
Summary: Ash se abarca en una nueva aventura pero esta es diferente a las demás. Sus amigos dicen que aun no a madurado y no conoce sus sentimientos. ¿que pasara? Originalshipping
1. Una Nueva Historia

Los nuevos sentimientos

Estoy de nuevo aqui, jeje yo y mi inactividad,perdon por eso es que pues mi hermana descompuso mi pc y ni si quiera la e mandado a arreglar. Esto es un Yaoi (chicoxchico) de Pokémon.

Lo siento pero Pokémon no me pertenece.

Un nuevo día se acercaba para nuestro pequeño entrenador quien dormía como un tronco, de un salto se levanto de la cama y empezó su corazon a latir como si no hubiese un mañana.

Ese sueño otra vez, pero que me esta pasando–se decía a si mismo ya que era muy recurrente ese sueño, aun no sabia nuestro heroe que significado tenia. Tal vez sea solo un sueño igual a los demás, solo que a mi subconsciente le gusta repetirlo...¡ni si quiera se que estoy diciendo!, mejor es hora de levantar a brock y misty-decía mientras se revolvía su cabello y se marchaba hacia la regadera a tomar un baño para después despertar a sus amigos y adentrarse a una nueva aventura.

-¿y ahora a donde iremos?- pregunto misty

\- Ya que estamos en Hoenn,¿porque no vamos a Slateport a visitar a May?-dijo ash muy animado

-¡Que buena idea!-dijo brock

-yo también concuerdo, tal vez y vayamos de compras o cosas por el estilo, me vendría bien estar con una chica ya que estoy rodeada de hombres bueno mas bien un hombre y un niño-dijo misty de forma burlona

-Yo soy un hombre completo-dijo ash poniendo una mano en su pecho y haciendo una pose

-tu no eres mas que un niño-dijo misty

-¡Claro que no! ¿verdad brock?-le pregunto al moreno

-bueno ... Mm... Creo que...-dijo brock tratando de buscar una excusa.

-ves hasta brock piensa lo mismo-dijo misty

\- ¡no soy un niño!-dijo ash haciendo una mueca

-Mira ash, no te estamos ofendiendo sólo decimos la verdad, todavía no sabes de sentimientos y otras cosas, eso se necesita para madurar-dijo brock poniendo su mano en el hombro de ash

-Pero misty es de mi edad, entonces también es una niña-dijo ash

-Misty y tu tienen 15 años, pero claramente Misty es mas madura que tu ash-

-pero...-

-tu eres el que debe madurar-dijo misty

-...-

-dejemos ese tema aun lado y sigamos caminando, si no va a anochecer-dijo brock

Caminaron por un par de horas pero se acercaba el atardecer y estaba claro que no iban a llegar a su destino, pensaron y dijeron que era mejor buscar un Centro Pokémon para pasar la noche.

-Nos puede dar 2 habitaciones-dijo brock

-recuerda brock, te estoy vigilando no hagas nada que tenga que ver con el coqueteo hacia la enfermera joy - dijo Misty con una aurora asesina mientras que a brock le caia una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

-no te preocupes, n-no haré n-nada de e-eso-dijo brock un poco asustado.

-que sean 3 habitaciones-dijo ash

-esta bien, tengan las llaves -dijo la enfermera joy entregándole las llaves.

Mientras que ash iba a una de las habitaciones, sus amigos lo veían raro , pensaban que tal vez era lo que habían hablado hace unas horas pero no le dijeron nada y pensaron que era mejor que reflexionara las cosas con más tranquilidad y a solas.

-asi que soy un niño-dijo Ash mientras se recostaba en la cama-tal vez sea verdad lo que dicen, nunca había pensado de esa manera, mejor dormire un rato-se dijo así mismo.

Mientras mas cerraba sus ojos iba adentrándose al mundo de los sueños, ¿y que era ese sueño lo que le incomodaba un poco el no saber su significado ?

ASH POV

-ash la verdad es que...-solo veo una silueta conocida pero no la diferenciaba del todo.

Que es esto, porque no me puedo mover, ¡eeh! Estoy caminando pero yo ni si quiera muevo los pies.

-Te amo...- pero a que te refieres,¿no puedo hablar?, porque voy hacia esa silueta , ¡ no, que hago ! Estamos demasiado cerca ¿quien eres?.

No te acerques demasiado o si no...

-Aaaah- grito el chico, su corazon latía mil por segundo, lo bueno era que sus amigos no lo habían escuchado.

-ese sueño otra vez - dijo ash -sera mejor que salga a caminar un poco para calmar mis nervios-dijo levantándose de la cama y hasta salir de su habitación e ir a la puerta de salida, cerca de ese lugar había un

Lago muy hermoso que brillaba mucho mas a las 12:00 de la noche y justamente era esa hora.

-Que hermosa noche-dijo ash-sueno como un niño pequeño-

-me pregunto quien sera esa persona, a que se refería con "Te amo.." ,Mm... ¡ es demasiado para mi!-dijo revolviéndose el cabello

-ojala y hubiera alguien con quien hablar ya que brock y misty...pues nose simplemente no puedo hablar con ellos- se dijo así mismo

-asi que el niño pequeño no puede dormir-dijo una voz familiar

-¿que, eres tu...?- dijo mientras volteaba a ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz

-tanto tiempo sin verte Ash Ketchum-


	2. El Reencuentro

Capítulo 2: El Reencuentro

Holis ya volví después de una eternidad es que no page la internet de mi casa y sin eso no puedo subir esto , espero y me perdonen.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

-¡eeh! Eres tu..- pero fue interrumpido por es persona

-Si, el mismo que calza y viste-dijo mientras dejaba una mochila en el suelo

-¡GARY! -dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo y rival

-me habían dicho que tu estabas en Kalos ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto gary muy confundido

-Decidí volver con Brock y Misty para recorrer de nuevo Hoenn y explorarlo profundamente, ¿tu que haces aqui?-pregunto ash mientras lo señalaba

-yo termine de explorar Unova e iba ir a Kalos pero quise venir a darme una vuelta ya que tengo muchos recuerdos en este lugar, además es un poco nostálgico, ya han pasado 5 años- dijo gary fijando su vista en el lago observando como brillaba con intensidad.

-Tienes razón, aqui es donde conocí a May, como no olvidar cuando la conocí, fue una manera tonta, pero no me imaginaba que tendría muchos recuerdos importantes con ella-dijo ash recordando la manera en la que conoció a May

-al parecer aun no has madurado, ¿verdad?- dijo gary mientras lo volteaba a ver

-pues no lo se,Misty y Brock dicen que soy un inmaduro pero yo digo que no, aunque algo dentro de mi me dice soy un inmaduro- dijo ash observando a la bella luna que se hacia presente esa noche.

-eres u O- dijo gary burlándose de el

-no lo soy-dijo ash haciendo un berrinche

-ves, lo eres-dijo mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y las empezaba a mover

\- no soy un niño, no hagas eso-dijo tratando de quitarse las manos de gary de sus mejillas

-esta bien te dejare-dijo gary soltandole las mejillas -¿no piensas buscar a alguien que este a tu lado?- dijo gary sacandolo de contexto completamente

-¿a que te refieres?, ya tengo a Misty y a Brock -dijo ash muy confundido

-eres tonto o que, me refiero a alguien que te ame y este siempre contigo pase lo que pase - dijo gary rascandose el cabello

-sigo sin entender-dijo ash

-Que si no piensas conseguirte una NOVIA- a Ash le resonó la palabra NOVIA, el nunca pensó en algo asi, lo único que cabe en su cabeza son las batallas Pokémon y los viajes con sus amigos, no habia otra cosa mas que esa, Ninguna mas que esa

...-dijo ash, eso era un remolino para su mente, ¿una novia?,¿para que?, ¿en que me ayudara?, inundado de preguntas

-vaya si que eres un niño-dijo gary

-como tu digas-dijo ash haciendo una mueca

-bueno me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde-dijo mientras tomaba la mochila que anteriormente habia dejado en el suelo

-¿y a donde iras?-pregunto ash

-a slateport ,¿porque?-dijo gary

-que tal si te quedas con nosotros, tambien ibamos a ir a slateport pero se nos hizo noche, aqui cerca esta el centro Pokémon -dijo ash haciéndole esta propuesta

-un momento-dijo gary, lo observaba atentamente

-¿que pasa?-dijo ash

-¿y pikachu? -dijo gary muy. Confundido ya que siempre llevaba a su mejor amigo en su hombro, era muy raro verlo sin su pikachu

-es extraño estar sin el pero el profesor oak me dijo que tenia que hacerle unos analisis cuando llegue a hoenn y se lo tuve que dar pero mañana en la mañana me lo va a devolver y va a intentar ponerlo en su pokebola para enviarmela a la computadora de este centro Pokémon, aunque aun asi me siento solo-dijo ash con tristeza

-no te preocupes, mañana volverá a estar contigo - dijo gary tratando de animarlo

-tienes razón mejor vayamos al Centro Pokémon -dijo ash apuntando hacia la dirección donde estaba el susodicho

-si vamos-dijo gary

Después de que llegaron se fueron a dormir en la habitacion de ash ya que pensaron que no era bueno molestar a la enfermera joy mientras dormía, seria muy poco prudente

-buenas noches ash - dijo gary mientras le sonreía

-buenas noches gary - dijo ash un poco rojo que alcanzo a taparse con la sabana de la cama mientras que gary se acostaba en el futon que habia tendido.-Hace mucho que no veo sonreír a gary, pero porque me puse un poco nervioso aunque halla sido hace mucho tiempo no me habia puesto asi-dijo en sus pensamientos-aun asi, me siento feliz de volverlo a ver -dijo mientras se sonreía asi mismo

-¡BUENOS DIAS DORMILÓN! ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!-escucho ash entre sueños, aun no lograba levantarlo,¿como es que sus amigos hacian ese milagro? Gary suspiro y se rindió, era imposible pero...-pero aun asi se ve lindo dormido-dijo en voz baja y empezó a acariciar su pelo -Pero que estoy diciendo- dijo mientras retiraba su mano del cabello del joven y se marchaba del lugar para ir con sus otros amigos para explicarles como llego y ayudarlo a levantar a cierto dormilón, después de levantarlo milagrosamente ,ash reviso la computadora del Centro Pokémon y el profesor le habia enviado a Pikachu que no sabemos como logro colocarlo en su pokeball tomaron sus cosas y decidieron ir a slateport junto con gary quien les platicaba todo lo que habia pasado en su viaje.

-ash, ¿después de visitar a May que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Misty volteando a ver a nuestro joven entrenador

-ir con el profesor oak para que me de uno de los Pokémon iniciales -dijo ash

-¡eeh! ¿Entonces volverás a hacer el viaje por todo hoenn?, ¿eso es posible?-dijo Misty. Un poco confundida

-si es posible ademas me dijeron que los gimnasios son totalmente diferentes, es como una renovacion,¿verdad pikachu?-le dijo a su pequeño amigo quien se encontraba en uno de sus hombros

-pika pika-dijo el Pokémon amarillo

-lo ven, ademas ¿ustedes quieren hacer este viaje conmigo?-pregunto ash a sus amigos extendiendo su a Mano

-pues tienes razon, ¡todos somos un equipo!-dijo Misty muy entusiasta

quien tambien extendió su mano

-¡Yo tambien me uno!-Dijo Brock quien hizo lo mismo que sus amigos

-tu tambien gary,¿te unes?- pregunto ash

-Mmm...Estar contigo no me hará daño-dijo gary quien extendió su mano

-¡Muy Bien, Nuevas aventuras nos esperan!-dijo ash

-¡ASI ES!-Gritaron todos

QUE LES DEPARARA A NUESTRO NUEVO EQUIPO...

¡LA AVENTURA RECIÉN COMIENZA!

::_::::_::::_::::_::::_::::_::::

hola amigos de fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo junto con el anterior, espero que esta vez dejen reviews porque mi cabezita los necesita para seguir escribíendo.

El fanfic no tiene horario completo ,lo subo lo mas pronto posible asi que no se desesperen.

Saludos al que me agrego a sus favoritos y los que dieron follows _¦¦¦~T_T~

Y a los que no saben que es futon, busquenlo en Google :v :p


	3. Los Viejos Amigos

Capitulo 3:Los Viejos Amigos

Hola amigos de fanfiction ya volví con el capitulo 3 , todavía no e pagado la internet y para subirlo tuve que ir a casa de una amiga, perdon.

Pokémon no me pertenece

(='.'=)(='.'=)(='.'=)(='.'=)(='.'=)

-¡que bien, ya hemos llegado a slateport!-dijo ash muy emocionado

-pika pika chu~-

-te ves emocionado pikachu, tambien tienes ganas de volver a ver a May y Máx -

-si, parece que ya llegamos -dijo Brock

-¡wow, la ciudad es mas bonita que antes! Creo que tambien los centros comerciales son mejores, vayamos a la casa de May para invitarla a salir -dijo Misty muy entusiasmada

-no pienses por ti misma, tambien yo, ash y gary estamos presentes -dijo Brock regañandola

-Dejala Brock, tal vez es hora de que salga con una chica de su edad, tu y ash la tienen asfixiada -dijo gary tratando de convencerlo

-¡Gracias! Tu si me entiendes, aunque a veces seas un ignorante, arrogante, grosero, y tambien...-

-si esta bien ya entendí -dijo con una gotita estilo anime

-pero tambien tienes un caballero muy dentro pero muuuuuuuuuuy pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy dentro de ti -dijo Misty con un tono burlón

-No se si tomarlo como un insulto o un alago -dijo gary un poco molesto

-tomalo como un alago, no lo hago todos los dias-dijo Misty meniando su dedo indice hacia arriba y abajo

y guiñandole el ojo

-esta bien-dijo antes de que sus otros amigos se comenzaban a reír

Despues de divertirse un poco todos se dirigieron hacia casa de May, aunque se pusieron a pensar que talvez ella estaba de viaje como ellos pero aun asi decidieron ir .

-¡MAY, estas ahi!-grito ash mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de May

-¡pika pi pika pi! -

-¡MAY, soy yo Misty junto con Brock y ash!-grito Misty lo mas fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían

-¡MÁX, soy yo Brock abrenos la puerta! -grito Brock

-es imposible, dejen de gritar, quizá estén de viaje como antes habíamos pensado -dijo gary

-talvez...ninguno de los dos contesta -dijo Brock resignado

-ven se los dije no era buena idea venir a revisa...-

-¡QUIEN DIJO QUE YO NO ESTABA PRESENTE!-se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos

-¡pika pika pi! -

-¡MAY!-grito ash con mucha felicidad

-¡Ash, eres tu!-grito un niño mas o menos de unos 13 o 12 años

-¡MAX!-grito de nuevo

-¡ASH!-dijo May mientras se lanzaba a nuestro entrenador abrazandolo con mucha fuerza mientras que ash correspondía al abrazo cosa que no le gusto a 2 personitas

-pika pika -

-pikachu, hola amigo como has estado -dijo Max mientras pikachu se subía a su hombro

-te extrañe ash-dijo May

-y yo a ti May -dijo ash

-¡YA ACABEN CON EL DRAMA! -dijeron Misty y gary al unísono

-jaja si - dijeron Ash y May mientras se separaban y les caía una gotita estilo anime

-¿que les pasa chicos?-dijo máx mientras que sus amigos se quedaban perplejos al verlo, no era el mismo niño pequeño ahora era mas alto un poco mas que Misty pero un poquito mas chico que ash, tenia puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos blancos junto con un suéter rojo, ya los lentes se habian quedado atras ahora tenia pupilentes y su peinado era diferente, era Asi:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTvDdUa0KRuGR8zdck96sgfD_FEjqC-yjAk-0GDfcjvbP9ma6UjfMjUlZo

El color verdoso de su cabello se habia esfumado y ahora lo tenia de un color café claro.

-¿Me están escuchando? - pregunto máx moviendo su mano de un lado al otro hasta que reaccionaron

-si, solo que haz cambiado -dijo Brock

-no e cambiado casi nada -dijo mientras ponía una mano en su nuca y a la otra la meneaba de arriba a abajo

-claro que haz cambiado -dijo Misty, Máx no se habia percatado que ella estaba ahi

-M-Misty -dijo un poco rojo Máx aunque nadie lo percató excepto

-Brock, ella vino con ustedes -dijo máx apuntandola

-No te da gusto verme, yo creo que si, de ser que no ni si quiera me hastías reconocido verdad-dijo Misty -ahora que lo veo eres mas alto que yo, ¿que edad tienes?-

-13 ¿p-porque? -dijo confundido

-¿¡QUE!? ,¡yo tengo 15 y eres mas alto!,¡wow me sorprendes!-dijo riéndose

-ejem...-se oyó de un disimulado gary

-perdon por olvidarme de ti gary -dijo May llendo hacia el y estrechadole la mano

-por fin algo de atención -dijo gary mientras correspondía al acto

-Si que haz crecido Max-dijo Brock revolviendole el cabello a Máx, aun era mas alto que el

-gracias -dijo Máx

-pika pika-

-hola Misty-dijo May sonriendo Mientras la abrazaba

-hola May-dijo Misty, esta correspondió

-pasen, sientanse como en su casa - dijo May mientras se soltaba de Misty

-gracias -dijeron todos al unísono

Todos pasaron y fueron a la Máx que fue a dejar a pikachu con sus Pokémon y los de May

-¿Quieren quedarse?-dijo May

-¿enserio?, ¿están de acuerdo chicos?-dijo volteando a ver a gary, Misty y Brock quienes asintieron, ya hablar vuelto Máx

-bueno entonces que tal si Misty duerme en mi habitacion conmigo, Ash, Brock y Gary con Máx -propuso May

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Misty

-yo tambien -dijo Ash, Gary y Brock asintieron

-Pero mi habitacion es muy pequeña para los cuatro -dijo Máx

-Tienes Razón...-dijo May -Entonces Gary y Ash dormiran en el suelo de la sala-dijo May

-¡¿Que?! ,¡¿Y porque nosotros?! -dijeron al unísono

-jejejeje, era broma ustedes dormiran en la habitacion de invitados -dijo May

-Tu y tus malas bromas May- suspiro Ash

-Ya sabes que soy asi -dijo May riéndose

-bueno dejemonos de charlas y pongamonos a desempacar solo lo necesario -dijo Bock

-si tienes razón, vamos gary -dijo ash

-Si-dijo mineras iba tras ash

-yo te ayudo -le dijo Máx a Brock

-esta bien-dijo Brock

(Todavía son como las 10:30 de la mañana )

Cuando Ash y Gary terminaron de desempacar se pusieron a en la cama pero a cierta persona le incomodaba un poco hablar sobre May

-y asi conocí a May, un poco tonto ¿no? -dijo Ash mientras se reía al recordarlo

\- si talvez...-dijo gary un poco distraído

-oye te ves algo raro, ¿te duele algo?

-no-dijo gary

-entonces que te pasa -dijo ash

-ni yo lo se, solo que.. - dijo Gary

-dime, soy todo oídos -

-Ash, cuando estas con May te sientes muy feliz y muy emocionado, no te habia visto asi antes... ni si quiera cuando ganaste la liga naranja -dijo gary empuñando la mano y bajando la cabeza

-¿y que pasa?-dijo ash muy confundido

-nada, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo gary aun cabizbajo

-si, puedes preguntarme lo que sea -dijo Ash

-a ti...a ti...¿te gusta May? -dijo Gary muy serio

-...-ash se le quedo viendo a Gary, nunca lo habia visto mas serio de lo que ya era, porque le preguntaba eso, a lo mejor era curiosidad...

-a mi... me gusta May -Gary sintió una punzada en el corazon, sintió que se le derrumbaba y quebraba en miles de pedazos, ni el sabia porque se sentía asi pero aun asi sentía su alma desprenderse de su cuerpo,- ¿me mintió ayer en el lago?-pensó gary, ¿porque le afectaba tanto que le dijera eso? , quería morirse en ese mismo momento hasta que

-Me gusta como amiga, como con Brock, Misty, Máx y tu -dijo ash terminando la frase

-ash...-dijo Gary con una voz tenebrosa y detrás de el una aura asesina

-¿q-que te pasa G-Gary? -pregunto ash muerto del miedo

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-dijo Gary mientras que ash salia de la habitacion y Gary iba detrás de el

-pero no te e hecho nada, ¡Ayuda Brock!-dijo ash abriendo la puerta y saliendo disparado de la casa

-ahora que pasa -dijo May, se levanto del sofá y vio a Gary corriendo detrás de ash

-Vaya niños - dijo Brock quien estaba cocinando

-jejejeje no han cambiado nada -dijo Máx

-¡QUE INMADUROS!-grito Misty quien estaba con May

Aunque Gary se veía furioso por dentro se sentía feliz y con mucho entusiasmo, escuchar las ultimas palabras de nuestro joven entrenador le devolvió el alma y no sabe porque pero aun asi muy pronto lo descubrirá...

QUE DESCUBRIRÁ NUESTRO AMIGO... DESCUBRELO MUY PRONTO...

e_ee_ee_ee_ee_ee_ee_ee_ee_ee_

Me escuche como estreno de película :'v

necesito reviews porfavoooooor mi cabezita los necesita , acepto de todo: reclamaciones, ideas, golpes y sugerencias

ARIGATOU, ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, SE DESPIDE THEZ-CHAN!


	4. El Centro Comercial

Capitulo 4: El Centro Comercial

Ya volví, quiero reviews mi cabezita va a explotar si no los obtengo pronto, si sigo asi dejare este proyecto, si no tienes cuenta, no es tan dificil picar el boton "registrarse".

Pokémon no me pertenece.

(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)

Pocas horas después...

-May, ¿que te parece si vamos al centro comercial?-dijo Misty quien estaba muy emocionada por ver como a cambiado la ciudad

-si, no tengo cosas que hacer, ¿quieren ir chicos?-les pregunto May

-si, tengo que comprar comida para nuestros Pokémon porque ya no hay en el almacen -dijo Brock, a el le encantaba darle de comer a los Pokémon no por nada quería ser el mejor criador Pokémon

-si, de paso quiero ver la ciudad-dijo ash

-esta bien, ire-dijo gary indiferente

-No quiero ir, me quedare -dijo Máx levantándose del sofá y estaba dispuesto a irse de la sala

-¡tu vas a ir con nosotros! -dijo May tomandolo de su oreja derecha hasta arrastrarlo de nuevo a la sala, después de esta accion todos sus amigos empezaron a reír a excepción de Gary quien trataba de controlarse

-¿dejaremos a nuestros Pokémon? -pregunto Misty

-SI, no creo que les pase algo malo -dijo Brock

-¿Estará bien pikachu?-pregunto ash

-No te preocupes ash, en mi casa nada malo les pasara -dijo May

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? -dijo Máx quien fue interrumpido por Misty

-¡Es hora de ir al centro de ciudad slateport! -dijo Misty con estrellitas en los ojos haciendo una pose mirando hacia el centro de la ciudad apuntandola

-A veces pienso que sigues siendo una niña...-dijo Brock mientras que caía una gotita al estilo anime por las cabezas de nuestros amigos, después de esto todos comenzaron a caminar

-Aqui la niña no soy yo -dijo lanzando una mirada a nuestro entrenador quien sintió una flecha atravesandolo

-a quien te refieres -dijo ash volteando a ver a la quien dio la indirecta

-No lose -dijo Misty con tono burlón haciendo una pose de "yo no lo se"

-Dejen de pelear -dijo Brock regañandolos

-esta bien -dijeron los dos al unísono

-Mientras llegamos, platiquemos-dijo Máx

-Oye May, ¿porque están viviendo en Sltaeport?, yo tenia entendido que vivían en Petalburgo-dijo Misty un poco confusa

-eso es porque mis padres decidieron que tenia que aprender a ser mas madura y de ahi la idea de venirme a vivir a Slateport junto con Máx, hacerme cargo solo de lo necesario mientras que ellos pagan los gastos desde Petalburgo-explico May

-Con que eso fue -dijo Misty

-Pero May, ¿tu padre no quería que fueses la lider de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo? -le toco preguntar a Ash

-eso ya lo arregle, Tuve una charla con mi padre, le dije que mi sueño es ser la mejor Coordinadora Pokémon aunque al principio se enfado un poco pero después dijo que me entendía y se puso a llorar pero mi madre dijo que estaria bien-dijo May

-que bueno que hallas arreglado las cosas con Norman -dijo Brock

-Si-dijo Ash

-y tu Misty, Ash me habia dicho que tu eras lider de gimnasio, entonces ¿que paso?-pregunto May

-Le dije a una de mis hermanas que se encargara de eso, me trato de reclamar porqué la escogi a ella y solo le dije que fue al azar, despues vine con Ash porque me contacto y me explico sobre esto -dijo Misty

-pero, no crees que pase algo malo con el gimnasio -dijo May

\- no, todo estará bien -dijo Misty despreocupadamente

-Me siento fuera de conversación...-dijo Gary casi en susurro quien estaba atras de los demás

-pues tambien pregunta, no hay que tener verguenza -dijo ash haciéndose hacia atrás para estar con Gary, este se puso rojo porque el azabache se habia acercado demasiado

-No tengo nada de que preguntarles... -dijo alejándose de Ash

-bueno esta bien, si no quieres preguntar no te voy a obligar -dijo Ash

-YA LLEGAMOS -grito May dejando sordo a todo nuestro grupo

-¡que ruidosa!- dijo Máx

-Vamos al centro comercial-dijo Misty

todos los chicos se quedaron atonitos al ver como May y Misty salieron corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana

-nunca entendere a las mujeres... -dijeron al unísono

-es mejor seguirlas o las perderemos de vista -dijo Max

-que grande es el centro comercial -dijo Brock

-si, hace poco lo contruyeron y May no pierde tiempo cuando va a comprar-dijo Máx

-vayamos de una vez-dijo Gary

-esta bien-dijeron los demás

Entraron al Centro comercial y si de por si por fuera se ve grande, por dentro era gigante, era imposible encontrarlas no habia ni rastro de ellas

-lo único que puedo decir es ¡wow!-dijo Ash

-imaginense cuando May va a la tienda de ropa, ¡ES UNA PELEA A MUERTE ENTRE MUJERES!, ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ CASI Y MUERO ALLÍ ADENTRO!-dijo Máx

-No te preocupes, no por nada tu hermana es una mujer -dijo Brock posando una mano en su hombro

-Mejor nosotros compremos lo que necesitemos, yo iré con Máx a comprar lo necesario para los Pokémon y ustedes dos vayan a comprar algo que ustedes ocupen o nos acompañan- dijo Brock

-no te preocupes Brock, estaremos comprando pokeballs-dijo Ash

-Esta bien, nos veremos en la casa de May en unas horas -dijo Brock alejándose junto con Máx

-esta bien -dijo Ash

-vayamos a perdernos por ahi -dijo Gary

-Esta bien, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo a parte quiero curiosear por aqui -dijo Ash

-vayamos a ver antipa...- pero fue interrumpido por el gruñido de el estomago de su acompañante

-jejeje, perdon -dijo Ash un poco rojo por la verguenza frotandose el estomago

-Vaya hambriento, antes de venir ya habíamos comido -dijo Gary

-bueno, no esta rugiendo por comida a lo mejor es por postre -dijo Ash

-vayamos a comer helado-dijo con un suspiro al final

-Gracias Gary -dijo Ash haciéndole una reverencia

-no hay de que -dijo Gary de forma educada

Los dos fueron a una Heladería que estaba dentro del centro comercial y Ash pidió un helado de copa sabor chocolate, mientras que Gary pidió uno de Pistache, los dos se sentaron en una mesa.

-esta muy rico-dijo Ash mientras comía de la copa

-si, esta vez concuerdo contigo-dijo gary quien hacia lo mismo

-quieres un poco del mio, ya casi lo termino -dijo Ash

-Espera...-dijo Gary mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a el, se hizo Presente el sonrojo y el tartamudeo del azabache

-q-que ha-haces ga-gary, no te ace-acerques mu-mucho-dijo Ash, estaba rojo como un tomate.

Gary se acercaba cada vez mas y mas mientras que ash se sonrojaba mas y mas, Gary solo lamió la nariz de Ash se separo de el y se volvió a sentar, dejo a Ash perplejo y con un rubor... ¡AL MIL!

-Listo, ya te limpie el helado que tenias en la nariz -dijo gary sonriendo

-gra-gracias gary, ya termine voy a dejar la copa -dijo con la cabeza agachada para que no notara su sonrojo y se fue caminando al mostrador, no podía dejar de latir su corazon, pareciera que le iba a dar un infarto.

Despues de entregar la copa gary hizo lo mismo y se marcharon de ahi.

ASH POV

estoy muy nervioso, no se porque mi corazon late a mil por segundo, estoy todo rojo y lo único que puedo hacer es agacharme para que Gary no se de cuenta...Un Momento... ¡¿PORQUE ME PUSE ROJO?! ,¡Diablos!, ultimamente me e sentido raro, como cuando Gary me pregunto que si me gustaba May... no se porque se enfado pero al parecer ya se le paso, ¿porque me habrá preguntado eso?, y ademas,¿porque me siento asi...?

-¡ASH!- me grito muy fuerte en el oído, ¡auch!

-¡Porque hiciste eso!- le grite enojado, me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos

\- ya llevo muchas veces hablando y no me contestas, puff...eres un niño distraído - me dijo suspirando al final

-perdon pero estaba pensando- me disculpe

-no te preocupes, mejor vayamonos de una vez, yo creo que ellos ya estarán en la casa de May -me dijo a lo que yo asenti

-si, mañana vendre a comprar pokeballs -le dije, después de salir del centro comercial vi que el cielo estaba de un tono naranja, al parecer ya estaba atardeciendo pues cuando salimos de la casa de May ya eran como las 5:00 de la tarde, no era de sorprenderse... estuvimos un tiempo callados durante el regreso a casa de May... ¿estará todavía enojado conmigo?...Le preguntare...

-oye...Gary-le dije tímido

-...-solo volteo a verme

-¿sigues enojado conmigo?-le pregunte

-a que te refieres-me dijo el

-es que hace un rato...te enojaste conmigo y pensé que todavía seguías enojado por que no me dirigias la palabra...-le dije con nerviosismo

-no estaba enfadado, solo que eres un poco infantil y no aguante, yo nunca me enojaria contigo... -me dijo, yo me sonroje un poco, se veía tan seriamente y el atardecer resaltaba sus ojos brillosos tan hermosos, no puedo negarlo me siento raro pero no me incómoda...

-Mejor regresemos, ya va a anochecer seguro y ya se están preocupando por nosotros -dijo tomando mi mano y empezando a correr, me sentía feliz, gracias Gary.

-esta bien - me sonroje levemente pero desapareció muy rápido, y le segui el paso...Fue un buen dia

FIN ASH POV

nuestro entrenador junto a gary iban llegando a la casa de May...al entrar vieron a todos preocupados y tensos

-hasta que llegan -grito May

-a que hora pensaban venir-dijo Brock

-vaya par de tontos, hacen que nos preocupemos-dijo Misty

-perdonenos es que nos perdimos dentro del centro comercial, una diculpa-dijo Gary

-esta bien que se queden por un rato pero nos hubieran avisado, los estábamos buscando-dijo Máx muy preocupado

-lo haremos a la próxima -dijo ash

-los perdonamos-dijeron al unísono

Despues de unas cuantas horas todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos ...

-como dormiremos, yo del lado Izquierdo y tu del derecho-dijo Gary, a Ash se le habia olvidado que era una sola cama

-dormiremos juntos...-pensó Ash mientras se ponía rojo, no tenia nada de malo entonces -¿porque me pongo asi? -pensó el azabache

-yo del lado izquierdo...-dijo a Ash

-bueno, esta bien -dijo acomodandose

-yo apagare las luces -dijo ash mientras tambien hacia lo mismo

-Buenas noches-dijo gary mientras el azabache apagaba las luces

-buenas noches-dijo Ash, varios minutos gary se quedo dormido y la ultima palabra de ash fue...

-gracias...-

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido junto a su compañero quien ni se dio cuenta que un azabache se quedo dormido abrazandolo...lástima que el peli-castaño no pudo presenciar como los rayos de la luna hacia que el rostro del azabache brillara con intensidad... Hermosa noche

(*¯︶¯*)(*¯︶¯*)(*¯︶¯*)(*¯︶¯*)

Que tal... muy largo...

Mis reviews D': quiero reviews o follows.

Hasta la próxima... ¡REVIEWS!


	5. El Pokémon Inicial

Capitulo 5:El Pokémon Inicial

Ya volví otra vez, y no se que escribir bueno, bueno, mmm...vayamos con el disclaimer

Pokémon no me pertenece

(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana en la habitacion en la que estaba nuestro querido entrenador junto con su ex-rival y mejor amigo, vaya día habían pasado los dos ayer, el azabache se empezaba a despertar liberando un pequeño bostezo...

-Mmm...-se entendió del azabache, con una de sus manos se limpiaba las lagañas que le habian quedado por el insomnio pero al observar bien la situacion se puso rojo como una olla al hervir, la noche anterior se habia quedado dormido abrazando al peli-castaño muy pronto escucho un bostezo de parte de su compañero quito sus brazos e inmediatamente se levanto de la cama de la cual se despertó gary...

-buenos dias -dijo el castaño estirandose

-b-buenos d-dias -dijo ash todavía avergonzado por lo previsto, se marcho de el lugar para poder ir a almorzar con sus otros amigos que seguramente ya estaban despiertos

-buenos dias -dijo ash bajando de las escaleras y a las primeras personas que vio fue a Brock y Máx, las chicas estaban aun dormidas...

-buenos dias-dijeron los dos

-¿que están haciendo?-pregunto ash

-haciendo de almorzar -dijo Brock

-y yo ayudando un poco -dijo Máx

-¿y las chicas?-dijo ash ya que ellas no estaban presentes

-dormidas-dijo Máx

-son unas perezosas -dijo ash

-mira quien habla -dijo Brock en tono de burla

-jejeje, tienes razón -dijo riéndose

-ya esta la comida, ¿podrías llamar a las chicas? -dijo Brock señalando la habitacion donde estaban, tambien estaba en el 2° piso

-Esta bien, pero si me golpean ustedes la pagaran -dijo ash con un poco de miedo, no se podía imaginar a May y Misty golpeandolo, con una sola era suficiente pero con dos es mucho, se dirigió de nuevo hacia arriba y abriendo el picaporte lentamente, las dos estaban juntas, se veian muy lindas ,nunca las habia visto de esa forma, ahora el problema era despertarlas.

-que lindas, pero es escalofriante saber que me haran si las despierto-penso ash

-ash, ¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto alguien

-¡aaah! -grito ash por el susto quien despertó a sus amigas

\- o no, es hora de correr-dijo el mismo que le hablo a ash

-¡corre gary!-dijo ash, al parecer la persona era gary

-Ash... Gary...¡PAR DE TONTOS! -dijeron las chicas al unísono

Max y Brock escucharon el ruido y sabían de que se trataba, de pronto oyeron un estruendo y voltearon a ver a las escaleras y vieron a Ash tirado junto con Gary a su lado

-ustedes tontos, nunca levanten a chicas de esa manera -dijeron May y Misty al unísono

-esta bien -dijo ash sobandose la cabeza

-malditas chicas, nunca las entendere-dijo Gary levantandose del suelo y dirigiéndose a donde estaban Brock y Máx

-como le hará Máx para levantar a May -dijo ash levantándose y dirigiéndose al mismo destino

-perdon Ash, no sabia que May estaba enojada -dijo Máx

-si, no importa -dijo ash

-Ash, estas sangrando-dijo Gary señalando su mejilla

-¡eeh! -exclamo ash tocado su mejilla y viendo que sus dedos tenían sangre, -creo que me corte con un escalón, jeje-dijo ash riéndose

-toma, bueno mejor te lo pondre -dijo gary mostrandole una curita

-si, gracias -dijo ash limpiando su mejilla con agua de la llave

-ya te limpiaste-dijo Gary mientras que le ponía la curita en la mejilla

-gracias, de nuevo -dijo Ash

-de nada-dijo Gary

-Vengan a comer-dijo Brock

-si-dijeron todos

Despues de unas horas decidieron acompañar a Ash para ir al nuevo laboratorio del profesor oak que se encontraba en la ciudad, ash estaba emocionado por ir para ver de nuevo al profesor oak pero a la vez triste porque en unos dias se tenia que marchar de la casa de May

-¿tu tambien vas a por el Pokémon inicial? -le pregunto ash a Gary

-si, ademas quiero ver a el abuelo una vez mas, hace tiempo que no le e visto por los viajes que e hecho -dijo Gary

-es cierto, hace años que no veo al profesor oak -dijo ash -y no sabes porque tiene un nuevo laboratorio aqui -dijo ash

-la verdad nose, yo pensé que estaba en Pueblo Paleta-dijo Gary

-yo pensé que sabrias pero no te preocupes -dijo ash

-si -

-oye ash, tambien iré por un Pokémon inicial -dijo Misty

-esta bien, asi seremos un gran equipo juntos nosotros tres y seremos invencibles -dijo ash

con brillo en los ojos

-ash, sabes si tambien pasara lo mismo con los concursos Pokémon -dijo May, nuestra gran coordinadora Pokémon no se quería quedar atras

-si, me han dicho que pasara lo mismo con los concursos Pokémon -dijo ash

-enserio, me volveré la mejor de las mejores coordinadoras Pokémon -dijo May muy emocionada

-bueno, y tu Máx, no has elegido que quieres ser, o coordinador Pokémon, entrenador Pokémon ,sibarita Pokémon o criador Pokémon -dijo Brock

-pues estoy eligiendo entre coordinador o criador -dijo Máx

-entonces debes decidirte en este momento ya que vamos por Pokémons iniciales o quieres esperar mas tiempo -dijo Brock un poco preocupado por su amigo, ya era el momento de decidir su futuro con los Pokémons

-tienes razón... me decidiré mientras llegamos... -dijo Máx pensativo

-entonces... si vas a por un Pokémon inicial... -dijo ash dirigendose a May -significa que... ¡TAMBIEN HARÁS UN VIAJE!-dijo emocionado

-asi es -dijo May sonriente

-¡entonces, iras con nosotros!-dijo Ash gritando con entusiasmo

-no lo se -dijo May

-¡eeh! No iras -dijo Ash triste por la respuesta de su amiga

-pika pika chu -dijo su compañero que parecia animarlo ya que se veía triste

-te e dicho que no lo se -dijo May despreocupadamente

-pero si tu no estas...no... no sera lo mismo... -dijo Ash

-no te preocupes, los acompañaré solo a una ciudad y de esa nos separaremos -dijo May

-¿por...porque? -dijo ash deteniéndose y cabizbajo

-pues... quiero ir sola, ya no soy una niña... ya soy mujer, ya no es lo mismo que antes, ademas no es nada malo explorarlo por tercera vez-dijo May tambien deteniéndose y mirando al sol reluciente

-esta bien, aprovechemos este tiempo que estaremos juntos, en uno de todos los dias que hay, nos volveremos a ver -dijo ash levantando su cabeza y quitando una lagrima solitaria que se le habia escapado...

-si...-dijo May -estaba...estaba llorando...por...por mi -pensó May mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por su rostro

-oigan chicos, apresurense -dijo Máx

-¡pika pika!-

-si-dijeron al unísono mientras corrían para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Después de varios minutos llegaron al dichoso laboratorio del profesor oak...

-entremos-dijo Gary Mientras se acercaba para que se abriera la puerta

-si-dijeron todos

-¡abuelo, ya hemos llegado!-dijo gritando ya que no se encontraba presente

-¡profesor oak, soy yo Ash!-grito ash

-¡ya voy chicos!-dijo un señor de mayor edad, tal vez era el profesor oak

-¡profesor oak!-grito Ash muy contento

-¡Ash, Gary! -dijo el profesor

-¡abuelo!-dijo Gary, aunque parezca algo antipático a veces puede ser gentil y amable como antes habia dicho Misty, se habia emocionado por ver a su abuelo ya que hace 5 años que no lo habia visto

-como han estado-dijo el profesor oak

-¡bien!-dijo Ash

-como siempre -dijo su nieto

-¿vienen por los Pokémons iniciales? -pregunto el profesor

-si, vamos a empezar una nueva aventura -dijo ash

-yo igual-dijo Gary

-Hola profesor -dijo Misty

-hola pequeña -dijo el profesor

-ya no soy pequeña-dijo inflando sus cachetes

-bueno si dices que no pues no -dijo el profesor

-profesor, ¿y tracey? -pregunto Misty por su compañero de hace ya varios años

-el se quedo en Pueblo Paleta, me quería ayudar con mis investigaciónes pero se negó a venir, pero aun asi me ayuda a cuidar el laboratorio mientras que yo estoy aqui -dijo el profesor explicando porque tracey no estaba presente

-bueno... que mala suerte y yo que quería verlo -dijo Misty un poco decepcionada

-no te preocupes tal vez y un día venga a mi laboratorio a visitarme -dijo el profesor

-esta bien -dijo Misty

-hola profesor oak -dijo May

-Hola may, tiempo sin verte-dijo el profesor oak

-si...-dijo May

-hola profesor oak -dijo Brock

-hola Brock, al parecer ya eres todo un adulto,¿que edad tienes?-dijo el profesor oak

-tengo 20 años -dijo Brock

-vaya y te haces cargo de estos niños, me enorgulleces-dijo el profesor oak

-no somos niños-gritaron Misty y Ash al unísono

-y tu a de ser Máx -dijo el profesor

-si, que bueno volver a verlo -dijo Máx

-si que haz cambiado en estos años-dijo el profesor

-gracias -dijo Máx

-hola amiguito, ¿como haz estado?-pregunto dirigiéndose a pikachu

-pika pika pi pika chu-

-con que muy bien, me alegro por ti -dijo el profesor oak

-profesor ,¿los Pokémons iniciales son los mismos de hace años? -pregunto Ash curioso

-no, los Pokémons ahora son de diferentes regiones-dijo el profesor oak

-¡wow!,¡eso es genial! -exclamo Ash

-¿ya quieren elegirlo? -pregunto el profesor

-si-dijeron ash, May y Gary al unísono

-bueno, pasen por aqui -dijo el profesor mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los Pokémons y los demás lo seguían

-wow son 5 Pokémons iniciales- exclamo ash

-si es la nueva modalidad, esperen ire a por las Pokédex -dijo mientras iba a por ellas

-eso es genial-dijo Misty

-sin dudas-dijo May

-tengan - dijo entregando las Pokédex, una roja para Ash, una verde para Gary, una amarilla para Misty y una azul para May

-oiga, profesor oak...-dijo Máx

-si, Máx -dijo el profesor

-podria darme una Pokédex -dijo Máx

-¡vas a ser entrenador Pokémon! -dijo el profesor

-no, voy a ser coordinador -dijo Máx

-pero cuando eras mas pequeño querías ser criador -dijo confundido

-es que cuando observaba a mi hermana me fije que era lo que mas me gustaba-dijo Máx

-esta bien, te entiendo entonces toma esta Pokédex -dijo el profesor ,era de color gris, Brock solo lo vio y sonrió, buena elección

-ahora vamos a ver que Pokémons hay -dijo Ash

La Pokédex empezó a analizar los datos y dijo sobre el primer Pokémon

ZORUA

Suele vivir cerca de su evolución Zoroark , éste es muy protector cuando se trata de Zorua;

por ello básicamente se suele ocupar de él en sus primeros meses de vida, y cuando Zorua

haya alcanzado el suficiente nivel como para impresionarlo, será entonces cuando Zoroark

decida desaparecer para poder comprobar si Zorua se puede ocupar de sí mismo. Cuando

eso ocurra, Zoroark utilizará su habilidad para atraer entrenadores hacia Zorua para que sea capturado, bien entrenado y criado.

-es un zorua , asi que son Pokémons ya vistos, aun asi es genial-dijo Ash

SHPEAL

Este Pokémon se desplaza en grupos mientras rueda por su hábitat congelado, realmente son muy lentos a la hora de caminar por lo que la forma más fácil para

ellos de desplazarse es rodando debido a su forma esférica. Se alimentan de peces en las

orillas. Poseen una gruesa capa de suave pelaje que les protege del frío cuando se revuelca por el hielo.

-si ,aun asi es hermoso -dijo Misty

VULPIX

Cuando nacen tiene una cola, la cual es blanca como su evolución Ninetales, al crecer ésta se torna rojo oscuro como el resto del

cuerpo, se divide en seis, y se convierte en bellos rizos.

-¡que hermoso!-dijo May

EEVEE

Eevee es un Pokémon de tipo normal , posee largas orejas puntiagudas y una cola en forma de pincel. Su cuerpo de constitución física, ágil y flexible, está adaptado a la velocidad y la agilidad. Gracias a su composicion genetica eevee pude adaptarse a cualquier medio y evolucionar

-tienen razón -dijo Gary ,aunque sintió nostalgia por lo que le sucedió a su Umbreon, tuvo que dejarlo en el laboratorio del pueblo paleta hace tres años...

ESPURR

Espurr, el Pokémon moderación. La energía psíquica de Espurr puede viajar cientos de metros afectando todo a su alrededor.

-si...son geniales -dijo Máx

-¿ya se decidieron? -pregunto el profesor

-¡si! -dijeron todos

-entones tomenlos -dijo el profesor

Todos tomaron pokeballs diferentes y dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡Zorua yo te elijo!-exclamo ash

-¡Shpeal yo te elijo!-exclamo Misty

-¡Espurr yo te elijo!-exclamo Gary

-¡Vulpix yo te elijo! -exclamo May

-¡Eevee yo te elijo! -exclamo Máx

¡SIGAMOS EL CAMINO POKÉMON!

(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)

otro Capitulo maaaas espero y les guste...

¡Feliz día de las Madres!


End file.
